


Tribble

by Maeglin_Surion



Series: Nuits lecteriennes [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff and Humor, For the Love of Dogs, Français | French, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kindness, M/M, One Shot, Really a Lot of Dogs, Someone Help Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Has a Nice Day, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Graham's Dogs Love Hannibal Lecter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Hannibal vient d'arriver chez Will et s'apprête à retirer son manteau. Par réflexe, il compte les chiens. Huit, bien. Attendez, huit ?!





	Tribble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LePoussinCarnivore](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LePoussinCarnivore).



> Cet OS est né lors de la **Nuit du Chaos** , soit la 100e édition des Nuits du FoF ! C'est pourquoi le thème de **Contrainte** s'accompagne de contraintes particulières, ahah. A savoir, 5 mots à placer dans le texte. Mots qui ont été donné au fur et à mesure que l'on écrivait à raison de 1 toutes les 10 min environ et qui étaient : Chaos, Peluche, Vison, Allée et Gorgonzola.
> 
> Étant donné que **LePoussinCarnivore** m'avait gentiment soufflé qu'elle verrait bien Hannibal ramer dans le sable avec un ou les chiens de Will... Bah voilà, c'est cadeau ! En remerciement pour tes gentilles reviews pertinentes et toujours constructives.
> 
> Je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusé en écrivant ce texte, surtout quand je pensais être enfin libéré d'une éventuelle nouvelle contrainte et qu'un autre mot tombait soudainement avec fourberie x) 
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture !

Pendant qu’Hannibal retirait ses gants, Will se mit à ranger les outils qui traînaient autour du moteur de bateau qu’il bricolait pour tuer le temps et le laissa quelques secondes pour sortir refermer le garage avant la tombée de la nuit.

Le psychiatre en profita pour promener ses yeux dans tous les recoins accessibles du séjour et de la cuisine ouverte en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur les nombreux chiens qui se pressaient à ses pieds. Machinalement, il les compta. Huit, bien. Il s’arrêta. Huit ? Non, Will avait sept chiens, pas huit. En baissant les yeux, il reconnut Winston qui venait lui réclamer sa traditionnelle caresse sur la tête et la lui offrit. Cependant, entre les pattes avant du berger, il remarqua une nouvelle entité de poils blancs qui semblait parfaitement ronde.

Intrigué, Hannibal s’agenouilla et fut aussitôt assailli par sept toutous débordant d’amour qui tenaient absolument à lui montrer à quel point ils étaient heureux de l’accueillir ici. Totalement submergé par le nombre, il chuta en arrière et se retrouva les quatre fers en l’air tandis que les chiens se bousculaient pour lui témoigner leur affection en lui léchant la figure.

Incapable de les écarter suffisamment longtemps pour se remettre sur son séant, il esquivait les coups de langue du mieux qu’il le pouvait mais les coups de pattes mal placés commençaient à lui faire mal. Dans un mouvement de basculement relativement gracieux étant donné les circonstances, il se releva tel un gymnaste et inspira profondément. Aussitôt, le **chaos** prit fin et les chiens cessèrent de bouger pour l’observer, impatients de savoir s’il souhaitait encore jouer.

Will revint à la seconde où il entreprit de s’épousseter dans une vaine tentative pour se débarrasser des innombrables poils parasites qui parsemaient désormais son **vison** mais cela les incorpora davantage plutôt que de l’en défaire. Vaguement mécontent, il releva la tête et ne répondit pas au sourire de son hôte qui lui disait qu’après un rapide lavage de mains, il serait à lui.

Ses yeux fauves quittèrent la silhouette de l’empathe pour à nouveau se baisser vers les chiens et cherchèrent quelques secondes la **peluche** blanche qui s’était échappée des pattes de Winston. Hannibal la retrouva près de la poubelle et, penchant la tête, l’étudia avec plus de soin. Elle n’était pas immaculée comme il l’avait cru de prime abord, mais mouchetée ; un certain nombre de taches plus ou moins sombres parsemaient la fourrure blanche. Certaines paraissaient même tirer sur le vert, ce qui l’interpella. A sa connaissance, aucun chien n’arborait une telle livrée. Quel hasardeux croisement avait pu engendrer pareil spécimen ?

Du bout du doigt, il toucha délicatement la boule de poils et un jappement ténu se fit entendre. Elle remua puis une tête émergea du pompon duveteux pour le dévisager de ses grands yeux pers. Quelle adorable frimousse… Il ne put retenir un sourire conquis devant cette bouille qui se fendait d’une mimique identique lorsqu’une langue aussi colorée que la fourrure apparut. Le chiot jappa à nouveau et se déroula pour venir à sa rencontre. Son démarrage hasardeux se mua en culbute mais il tint bon et finit par mettre sa truffe sur la chaussure de l’inconnu.

Attendrit, Hannibal le caressa doucement en prenant soin de ne plus se retrouver sous la marée mouvante de ses camarades à quatre pattes.

« Hannibal ?

― Je suis là, Will.

― Oh. »

Le professeur eut un moment de flottement en découvrant la scène. Le manteau de fourrure de son psychiatre et amant semblait littéralement avoir doublé de volume. Par ailleurs, il était certain que les visons étaient bruns et non vaguement pie. De même, celui qui d’ordinaire se montrait très distant envers ses chiens – hormis quelques rares caresses – était à présent penché en avant pour dorloter un petit chiot joueur.

« D’où sort cette gentille boule de poils ? »

Il n’en fallait pas plus pour que son cœur rate un battement, il bredouilla :

« Je l’ai trouvé dans un nid de poule de l’ **allée** devant la maison. Pas de puce, pas de tatouage, pas de collier, rien. Pas même sevré à mon avis.

― En ce cas, je présume que tu vas le garder ? »

Le cœur de guimauve de Will se brisa net.

« Evidemment que je vais le garder ! Il est hors de question de l’abandonner une seconde fois ! »

Amusé, Hannibal sourit et il comprit qu’il le taquinait. Vexé, il soupira.

« Regarde-le. N’est-il pas adorable ? »

L’adorable en question mâchant consciencieusement ses lacets, Hannibal émit quelques réserves.

« Il fait ses dents, c’est tout. Regarde les jolies petites quenottes ! »

En soulevant le chiot à hauteur de visage, Will eut une mimique encore plus adorable que l’animal qu’il tenait et Hannibal leva un sourcil. Cet homme avait le chic pour le mettre dans des situations aussi inconfortables que surprenantes. Il posa la question qu’il savait attendue :

« Comment vas-tu l’appeler ? »

Naturellement, un large sourire éclaira les traits du profiler.

« Excellente question. C’est un mâle, probablement croisé si j’en juge par sa robe originale mais il va falloir attendre qu’il grandisse un peu pour deviner son éventuelle race.

― J’ai l’impression que certaines de ses taches tirent sur le vert…

― Oui, c’est assez étrange. Je lui ai donné un bain donc cela ne peut pas être de la saleté. »

Ayant abandonné toute velléité de nettoyage pour l’instant, Hannibal retira son manteau et s’éloigna pour le suspendre près de l’entrée. Quand il le vit partir, le chiot jappa et tenta de se dégager pour le suivre.

« Il a peur que tu t’en ailles.

― Le souvenir de l’abandon est encore très frais.

― Oui. »

Un voile de tristesse passa devant les yeux bleus, aussitôt chassé par le geste qu’eut Hannibal envers le chiot. Il lui tendit la main et le laissa lui lécher les doigts avant de le caresser doucement. Les poils aériens voletaient en tout sens et la fourrure semblait si épaisse qu’on devinait à peine qu’elle cachait un représentant de la gent canine.

« Il me fait penser à une meule de fromage. » dit soudain Will.

Certain d’avoir mal entendu, son compagnon le dévisagea sans comprendre.

« Si, regarde, avec ses taches rigolotes. »

Will déposa le chiot sur le plan de travail et il tenta immédiatement d’attraper sa queue, sauf que la fatigue le terrassa bien avant et qu’il s’affala en rond. Vu de profil, il faisait effectivement penser à une meule de fromage.

« Vas-tu ainsi lui trouver un nom qui s’y rapporte ? s’amusa Hannibal. Comme Roquefort ou **Gorgonzola**  ?

― Je ne donnerai pas à mes chiens un nom évoquant la nourriture, maugréa-t-il. Un chien, cela ne se mange pas.

― Il ne s’agissait pas d’une offre déguisée. »

Cette fois, Will ne put se retenir de rire.

« Cela y ressemblait pourtant assez. »

Légèrement piqué, Hannibal se tut mais son amant lui baisa la joue.

« Je penchais plutôt pour Tribble.

― Tribble ? répéta-t-il, dubitatif.

― C’est une créature de Star Trek. Une boule de poils inoffensive apparemment sans pattes ni tête. C’est l’effet qu’il m’a fait la première fois que je l’ai vu et il se roule souvent comme ça. Avec les poils qu’il a, on ne voit plus qu’une grosse boule pelucheuse. 

― Je me demande à quoi il ressemblera une fois adulte. »

Will n’oublia pas la lacune cinématographique de son compagnon mais hocha la tête.

« Il est probable que le tribble mute en cours de route.

― Tu risques de te retrouver avec un colosse. Je me demande s’il n’a pas du Montagne des Pyrénées.

― Je ne l’aimerais pas moins !

― J’en conviens, mais cela commence à faire beaucoup pour ta petite maison.

― Que cherches-tu à insinuer ? »

L’empathe était désormais sur la défensive et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs outrés.

« Simplement que si tu as besoin de place supplémentaire, il sera le bienvenu chez moi. »

Interloqué, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s’assurer qu’il était bien éveillé. L’air parfaitement sérieux d’Hannibal lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« C’est vrai ? Tu le prendrais vraiment ? Je veux dire, non que je veuille m’en séparer, mais… Si jamais les choses évoluent dans ce sens… Tu accepterais de le prendre ?

― Oui. Je le prendrais. »

Les beaux yeux bleus de Will s’embuèrent d’émotion et il se pencha pour l’enlacer. Cependant, dès que le couple fut uni, des jappements furieux se firent entendre. Lorsqu’ils tournèrent la tête, ils virent le chiot tirer sur la manche de Will. Curieux, il s’écarta un peu d’Hannibal et le toutou se calma aussitôt, mais dès qu’il feignit une nouvelle étreinte, les jappements reprirent de plus belle.

« Je n’en reviens pas.

― Serait-il jaloux ?

― Jaloux ? Tu parles, fit Will en riant, il a peur que je te fasse du mal, oui ! Regarde. »

Pour illustrer son idée, il cajola Winston sans que la meule vivante ne chouine, mais dès qu’il approcha la main d’Hannibal, elle tenta de s’y opposer.

« Il te protège, annonça Will, bêtement fier.

― C’est adorable mais relativement ennuyeux pour notre futur commun. Il va falloir corriger ce comportement.

― Retravailler.

― Pardon ?

― Retravailler ce comportement. Le revoir. Pas le corriger.

― Certes. »

C’eut été vain de le tenter avec Will dans les parages de toute manière. Alors qu’il tendait la main vers son protecteur de trente centimètres, ce dernier lui sauta dans les bras et se roula immédiatement en boule.

« Tribble… Hum… Après tout, pourquoi pas… »

Le sourire revint instantanément sur le visage de son amant et rien que pour cela, Hannibal était disposé à appeler ce chien par ce patronyme des plus incongrus. Et ce, même en public. Il lui faudrait pour cela faire preuve d’une impressionnante dose de volonté… mais Will était capable de lui faire la tête pendant des semaines s’il s’avisait d’y manquer…


End file.
